bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinnyuu Sasayaki
Shinnyuu Sasayaki (Trespasing Whisper, ) is the Captain of the Kido corps gotei thirteen. Appearance Shinnyuu looks like a woman in her early twenties. She has red hair and soft compaionate eyes, but when angered her eyes become near demonic; scaring many people areound her. Despite being the captain of the kido corps she decides to wear a suit of armour instead of the traditional unifrom. Shinnyuu is know to keep many types of armour suits, for different days but usually wears a basic one with a cross on the chest area. Personality Sasayaki is a very kind person who cares about other people, this is shown by the way she treats the members of the Gotei Thirteen. She can play many instruments from the oboe to the bass guitar and practices in her spare time. In battle she is very practical with her movements, aiming to defeat her opponents quickly and efficently. History Very little is known about Shinnyuu's history apart from she was born into a high ranking family and trained as a shinigami from a young age. She prefers not to talk about the rest of her history and this causes people to speculate what happened. Powers and Abilities Grandmaster Kido User: 'Being the captain of the Kido Corps, Shinnyuu is known to be the person with the most knowledge and power when using kido in the Gotei 13. She can cast multiple high level spells in rapid succession, combine high level spells and can use nearly every spell without incantation. She possesses knowledge over every flaw and strong point of a kido spell. As Kido Corps Captain she also knows how to perform forbidden spells. '''Huge Spiritual Power: '''Being a captain Shinnyuu's spiritual pressure is of a large standard and as the Kido Corps Captain she has great control over it, able to mask it from only the best of sensors. '''Advanced Swordsmanship: '''An aspect that many people understimate from Shinnyuu is her abilty in using a sword. She can use her zanpaktou well enough to defend herself from high level opponents. '''Expert Shunpo: '''Shinnyuu can use shunpo extremly well. Zanpaktou It's name is '''Yousei Dansu '(妖 精 ダンス,Fairy Dance). When sealed it takes the form of a simple sword with two protrusions from the hilt. Shinnyuu usually keeps her sword with her on her back or at her side. Shikai: It is released with the command 'Araware Asobi '(現 われ遊びな, Appear and play). When releasing a small whirlwind will engulf her before receding, leaving small fairy like firgures in the air for a few seconds. It is said to be a very beautiful release with the blade not changing. : ''Shikai Special Ability'': The power of Shinnyuu's zanpaktou is that of reflection. Within means she is able to reflect or redirect most attacks based at her. He zanpaktou is very powerful and feared throughout seireitei because of its power. She can specify what she can reflect by calling out the name of that object. Under certain circumstances her power can be amplified by utilizing certain comands. : 'Hanei: '(反 映しなさい 反映, lit. Reflection) Is one of Shinnyuu's most basic techniques, Once uttured she can choose any thing, within reason, to be pushed away from her. Used mainly to reflect energy attacks back at their caster or move an opponents sword away when they attempt to strike. This command can be used on a subconcius level. If she points toward a specific item it shall be reflected. : 'Chikyuu '(地 球, lit. Earth): By calling out "Chikyuu" Shinnyuu can repulse the matter under her enemies feet to create a hole. Also used to create earth-quake like wave. : 'Raito '(ラ イト, lit. Light): After calling out "Raito" Shinnyuu extends her reflection into the light particles in the air. Doing this allows her to cause illusions that she can use to disorient her opponents. : '''Kaze (風, lit Wind) After calling out Shinnyu can reflect the wind itself to either remove the oxygen around an opponent or reflect the wind into sharp air currents which can attack her enemies. : Iki Te Iru Hansha '''(生 きている反射 , Lit. Living reflection): If Shinnyuu is in battle and a reflection of her self appears in a mirror or on water, that reflection can become alive and sentient after Shinnyuu calls out the above command. The reflection is merely a clone and easily destroyed but is still able to cause harm. Also the medium through which the clone appears affects the strength. For example a clone made from water would be really weak while a clone made from diamond would be extreemly strong. : '''Masshou ( 抹消しなさい, Obliterate) When used Shinnyuu will point her finger at an object and uttuer the command. The using her ability, will reflect it from the inside out. Can break nearly any kido spell of barier. : 'Yousei to Tachisari '(妖 精と立ち去りなさい, Go away with the fairies) Is the name of Shinnyuu's storngest Shikai attack; causing all matter within ten metres of her postion to be repulsed away with great strength. The attack is very tiring and Shinnyuu can only use it a few times per Shikai release. : : Bankai: ''Not yet revealed" Trivia Shinnyuu's appearance is based of Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail.